


Full of Grace

by orphan_account



Category: Dark Angel, Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-13
Updated: 2010-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 18:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's lost track of how long it's been - an hour, a day - when he hears movement outside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full of Grace

When Dean comes to, he's in a dark, dank room that reeks of fish guts, and the back of his neck is tender and raw. _Nice_. The shapeshifter must be holing up near the docks, probably in an old warehouse or something. He can't see anything at all, but after a few circuits of the room he knows that the door (cold, studded metal) is directly in front of him and he can touch both walls if he extends his arms all the way. He can't find a ceiling, and there's a draft coming from somewhere above him.

Once he's explored his prison, he carefully probes the nape of his neck. The skin is inflamed beneath his fingers, and he can't quite help his pained yelp. There's a row of raised lines beneath his fingers, and he wonders why the fucker felt the need to carve something in his skin. His fingers are wet with blood when he pulls them away from his neck, so whatever the shifter did, it's only a few hours old. He wipes his hand off on his jeans and settles in a corner to wait. Bastard's gotta come get him sometime.

It takes him a while to realize that his amulet is missing. _Fucker_. Where _is_ Sam, anyways? He's lost track of how long it's been - an hour, a day - when he hears movement outside. The light from outside blinds him for a moment, and when he's blinked the tears out of his eyes, he sees the shapeshifter standing haloed in watery morning-light, pointing a fucking serious semiautomatic in Dean's general direction. Bastard's still wearing his face, and Dean suddenly feels very old. The words that come out of the shapeshifter's mouth are pretty much the last thing he expects to hear:

"Do you believe in the Blue Lady?" the shapeshifter asks. "Tell me you don't believe in her," his dark double continues, "and I'll set you free. I'm not a liar."


End file.
